Silver (Ag) nanoparticles find applications in fields ranging from healthcare, defense and day-to-day life. For these applications, stability and complete dispersibility of the Ag nanoparticles in a solvent is essential and this is one of the most challenging problems limiting their widespread application. One way of protecting the nanoparticles and increasing their solubility is by polymer stabilization. Polymer stabilization enhances the stability and processibility of the nanoparticles to a great extent for industrial applications. However, there are only a few methods for the synthesis of organic soluble silver nanoparticle-polymer composites (Ag-PNCs), and all of the methods either involve multistep synthetic procedures or costly chemicals.